


bad idea

by BisexualFeminist



Series: Quakerider Drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bad Decisions, Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFeminist/pseuds/BisexualFeminist
Summary: This is a very, very bad idea





	bad idea

This is a bad idea. This is a very, very bad idea, one that’s already set in motion and executed. Robbie blames post-mission adrenaline and his own poor self control. It’s a terrible idea, and he’s an idiot for having it.

 

But being an idiot seems worth it as Daisy’s fingers tighten on the collar of his jacket, her mouth crushed against his. His hands are tangled in her hair, and he can taste the blood on her bottom lip, caused by an particularly brutal right hook from their earlier assailants.

 

And then, as quickly as it started, it stops. Daisy pulls back, or as much as she can with her back pressed into the brick wall, both of them breathing almost as hard as when they ducked into the alley for cover. Their enemies are gone now, but it seems the quickened pulses remain(though for entirely different reasons)

 

She leans her head back against the wall, her kiss-reddened lips turned up in a smile as a breathless laugh escapes them, the column of her throat exposed and unmarked, something that could be remedied very easily-

 

That's a very bad idea as well, but no one could possibly expect him to have any good ones because her body is pressing into his in all the ways it shouldn't and rendering his brain utterly bereft of any coherent thoughts.

 

He starts to pull away, but her fingers continue their vice-like grip on the collar of his jacket and ultimately their poor judgment.

 

Her eyes are dark and gleam with something else other than their usual sparkle. The voices in his comms fade to static when she unconsciously(?) bites her bottom lip. Her touch is cool when her fingertips skim his jawline, though her lips are far warmer when she closes the distance between them.

  
It seems great minds think alike, and have terrible ideas together as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comment?


End file.
